FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a system for accommodation, temporary storage and output of movable objects, in particular of pilotless locomotive vehicles.
In such a system which is subject of the application PCT/EP94/03113, vehicles are taken over from at least one entry platform by means of a transfer device of a tender rotatably supported about a central axis and comprising at least one carrier arm. Each vehicle is taken from a parking platform over to an exit platform, wherein the platforms are arranged one beside the next in radial direction along a helical rail for the tender. The transfer device supported on the carrier arm of the tender therein comprises a frame device which can be moved in longitudinal direction between the wheels of a vehicle standing on a platform. The frame device includes at least four support arms extending rectangularly towards the vehicle wheels. At least two of said support arms are pivotable from a position directed in direction of said frame device into the rectangularly extended position in which the arms bear on the bottom area of the respective vehicle under pressure and lift it from the parking surface.
The efficiency of a parking plant depends upon the number of entering and leaving vehicles, which can be taken and delivered per unit time. Thus it is possible to provide a tender with only one carrier arm which depends upon request transfers, where a vehicle is moved to a platform or from a platform to the exit platform. Such an arrangement, however, only is suitable for small-size parking place capacities where a demand for parking spaces essentially remains constant over the course of time. In larger-scale plants, account has to be taken for rush operation or a temporal change between prevailing entry and exit operations. Thus, in an urban parking plant during the morning, mainly entry operations will occur while at the time of closing exit operations will prevail. Similarily, upon the end of theater or concert performances or similar events strong exit traffic will occur in the parking plant.